My Girl I
by Xx-Filipino-Fury-xX
Summary: Bankotsu kidnaps Kagome. He beats and abuses her but she's got a plan to escape her tormentor. The well. But...not all goes as expected. It soon becomes apparent that under his iron skin, he's got something digging at him, and she's going to find out what.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own.  
chapter ...  
Aight, so this is THE LAST remake of My Girl okay? Okay.  
First of all I really want to thank the people that encouraged me to is really a ton of people but I am only going to say 1:  
**Tempest 78- for makin' such kick-ass stories and for helping me out a bit :]  
**But of course all of my readers and reviewers =] please tell me whatchu think of it and please review =]**  
**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He let out a small snarl. Inuyasha was getting extremely frustrated. The fight betweem him and Bankotsu was going on for hours now. He was tired and weak but Bankotsu showed no signs of weakening.

"Inuyasha, are you giving up already? I've waited three long fucking years for this exact moment, and your just giving up?" Bankotsu taunted.  
"You disappoint me Inuyasha. Ya know what? I'll just take the bitch. When you are strong enough, seek me out and try to kill me."

Bankotsu back flipped and landed in front of Kagome. He punched her in the face knocking her unconscious.

"No, Kagome..." Inuyasha gasped.  
Bankotsu flung Kagome over his shoulder. "Yes, Kagome." Bankotsu smirked. He kicked Inuyasha in the face knocking him out cold...

**-Sometime later-**

Kagome moaned as she opened her eyes.  
"W...Where am I?"  
"Jesus fuckin' Christ! It's about fucking time you woke up." Bankotsu said. "Get the fuck up." Bankotsu said.  
"Bankotsu? How?" Kagome asked. She crawled back until she hit a tree.  
"Didn't i fucking tell you to get the fuck up?" Bankotsu shouted. He grabbed Kagome by her collar and yanked her up to standing position.  
"Ow!" Kagome yelped.  
"Shut the fuck up!" Bankotsu shouted. He punched Kagome on the back of her head. Than he grabbed a dusty old rope and tied her wrists and feet together. He threw her over his shoulder and began to walk.

"Bankotsu put me down!" Kagome shouted.  
Bankotsu threw her on the ground. "Bitch, don't you **ever** tell me what to fucking do!"  
"Don't **you** ever tell **me** what to do!" Kagome shouted. Assoon as the words left her mouth she regretted it.

Bankotsu picked her up and slapped her. He than kneed her in the stomach, than threw her into a tree.  
"Fuck did you just say?" Bankotsu said calmly. He got no reply.  
"That's what I thought." Bankotsu said. He sat Kagome up against the tree and squatted down so he was eye level.  
"Listen, I'm seventeen years old and haven't been laid in two long years. I have **never** raped a woman but..." Bankotsu got inches away from her face. "I can start." Bankotsu finished smirking.

He lifted Kagome up on his shoulder and carried her. Kagome was spitting up blood and crying silently. When Bankotsu hits you you **will** feel it.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay so this is the intro! I hope you like :]  
Plz note that this is NOT chapter one, it is the INTRO to the story.  
So, tell me what'chu think and plz review!**

[Review button. PRESS IT and I love you long time]****


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own.  
chapter 1...  
Aight, so this is THE LAST remake of My Girl okay? Okay.  
Please tell me whatchu think of it and please review =]**  
**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_pop, crakle, snap..._ The fire was large and warm compared to the cold night air. Bankotsu had left to hunt ten minutes ago. Unfortunately for Kagome, Bankotsu tied her to a tree.

"God dammit Bankotsu." Kagome whispered to herself.  
"God damn me what?" Bankotsu asked. He was sitting on the branch directly on top of Kagome. "Hey, bitch, you know how to cook?" Bankotsu asked.  
"Maybe. why?" Kagome asked.

Bankotsu jumped down with a couple skinned boars.  
"Because you are gonna cook these." Bankotsu said. He tossed his new boar skin cloak over his shoulder and pulled out a dagger. He cut Kagome's leg and wrist bindings. "Now get cooking." Bankotsu sheathed his dagger.

Kagome stood up and walked to the fire where the boar lay. While she was cooking she wondered what her sister was up to now.

Bankotsu whistled. "Hey, yo, wench! That boar done yet?" Bankotsu called out.  
"Bankotsu I am NOT a wench!" Kagome shouted.

Bankotsu looked Kagome up and down.  
"Oh, I get it now!Guessing by what your wearing...Your a whore! It makes perfect sence!" Bankotsu said smiling.  
"What? I am not a whore? for your information, I'm still a virgin!" Kagome shouted. Her face was a deep shade of red.  
"Huh...That's interesting. A eighteen year old virgin." Bankotsu smirked.

Kagome stared at Bankotsu with a look of utter disgust.  
"Sit! Fucking sit!" Kagome screamed.  
Bankotsu raised an eyebrow. "Sit? What do I look like? A dog?" Bankotsu chuckled.

"Oh shit." Kagome said. She had completely forgot that Bankotsu was not Inuyasha.  
"Hey, shut the fuck up and make my dinner bitch." Bankotsu smiled.  
"Who the fuck do you think your calling a bitch you parentless poor undead fuckhead." Kagome screamed. "Oh fuck." Kagome squeaked when she realized what she said.

Within half of a second Bankotsu dashed to Kagome and held Banryu to her throat. The razor sharp edge bit into the soft flesh of her neck.

"Fuck you say?" Bankotsu said. His eyes narrowed and turned to a dark shade of blue.  
"N-nothing." Kagome replied.  
"'S what i thought." Bankotsu pulled the blade away and licked the blood off of his companion. "Now cook my dinner...bitch." Bankotsu whispered.

**-The Next Morning-**

"Hey get up." Bankotsu said nudging Kagome with his foot.  
"nooooo just ten more minutes." Kagome moaned.  
Bankotsu kicked her hard. "I said GET THE FUCK UP!" Bankotsu shouted.

Kagome sprung up holding her ribs and coughing.

"Ow! Bankotsu, can't you let me sleep for ten fucking minutes?" Kagome whined.  
"No. Now get up or I'll tie you up again." Bankotsu said lifting Kagome up by her collar.  
"Fine, fine." Kagome said as she rubbed her neck.

**-Later-**

Bankotsu walked a fair distance behind Kagome. He figured out if he's certain distance behind her he can peek up her skirt. He licked his lips. Kagome, thinking that because Bankotsu is a fair distance behind her she can make a successful escape. She dashed into the woods.

"Dammit." Bankotsu sighed. "One...two...three...four...five..." Bankotsu counted. "Six...seven...eight...nine...ten!" Bankotsu shouted as he dashed in the direction opposite of Kagome.

**-Kagome-**

Kagome sprinted. Her legs were on fire and she was breathing heavily. She closed her eyes than was pushed back into a tree.

**-Bankotsu-**

Bankotsu sighed and took off into the direction opposite of Kagome. He sprinted, crouched down, and slammed his palms into Kagome's chest knocking her into a tree.

**-all-**

Bankotsu tisked. "Kagome, I'm hurt." Bankotsu chuckled. He connected his foot with Kagome's chin sending her backwards.  
"You don't fucking run away." Bankotsu said. He picked Kagome up by her neck "'Cause next time you do I'll slit your fucking throat." He chuckled.

Kagome began clawing at Bankotsu's large hand.

"Am I understood?" Bankotsu asked.

"Y-Ye...YES!" Kagome squeeked.

"Good." Bankotsu dropped her harshly.

Kagome fell on her back coughing violently. Tears streaked down her cheeks.

"Now get up. We've got a ton of ground to cover." Bankotsu chuckled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here it is everybody, ANOTHER chapter of My Girl. This is the story I put 1,000,000,000,000% effort into. I've started my writing career with the first edition of this story and I'll end it with the last edition. As always, if you like the story feel free to leave a review. I love you all and stay beautiful!**

Bankotsu stared at the Miko. It's only been a week but he could tell he's broken her or at least has her scared enough to where she'll obey his command. Kagome's naturally white, crisp uniform was now torn, dirty, and bloody. Her cheek held a fading bruise and her left K-9 tooth had been knocked out by Bankotsu one night in his drunken stupor. She had put up with it all. The cursing, the abuse, all of it. But she had one plan left. Her trump card.

She stopped walking in the small clearing. She looked to her right and there it is. The well. She mentally smiled.

"Hey, did I fucking tell you to stop walking?" Bankotsu snarled as he shoved Kagome.

She fell to the ground and uttered not a single sound.

"You stupid fucking- GAH" Bankotsu screamed as he doubled over in pain.

Kagome brought her fist crashing into Bankotsu's genitals and as she stood up, she kneed him in the chin and toppled him over. Immediately afterwards, she sprinted to the well using the time she bought. As she neared the well, Bankotsu sprung to life and chased her down.

"I don't think so you fucking cunt!" He roared as he threw Banryu, digging it into the earth mere inches from Kagome's feet.

"See ya sucker!" Kagome mocked as she jumped into the well.

Bankotsu vaulted over Banryu and jumped into the well.

"I'm going to drown you in this well you daughter of a whore!"

Bankotsu awoke in a strange room. The light that would have been supplied by candles or torches was supplied by a single, white orb that hung from the ceiling. He glanced around and took in a completely alien environment. He stood up and glanced down at his arm. His left sleeve was torn off and an odd tribal marking of sorts was tattooed on his upper arm. It was fresh ink, but it had healed. He must have been out for weeks.

"What the fuck...Where the fuck am I...?" Bankotsu thought aloud to himself.

"You're in my home. And that tattoo? My grandpa did that. Think of it as the necklace around Inuyasha's neck but more permanent. I say just one word and you're painfully embedded into the ground." Kagome smiled.

"Oh? We'll see about that!" Bankotsu was readying to strike Kagome when...

"Tacos."

Bankotsu was sent into the ground with a loud thud. At the same time a few audible pops were heard.

"My ribs! My motherfucking ribs! You stupid fucking bitch!" Bankotsu attempted to tackle Kagome to the ground.

"Tacos!" Kagome smiled even bigger and giggled a bit.

Bankotsu was once again sent into the ground with a loud thud.

"Get the point now? I'm in charge and from now on, you're going to be the perfect little angel of you're going to be sent into the ground to deep that the Devil's gonna find you in a pool of lava, got it?" Kagome teased.

"F...Fuck you." Bankotsu mumbled through the carpet.

"I'll take that as a yes. I'm going down stairs. I'll be back in ten minuets. Behave." Kagome smiled as she closed and locked the door.

Bankotsu slowly climbed to his feet and sat down on the bed gasping through the pain.

"That fucking bitch. That fucking bitch!" Bankotsu screamed and prepared to hit the wall.

"Tacos!" Kagome yelled from downstairs.

Once again, Bankotsu smashed onto the ground.

Once more, Bankotsu rose to his feet.

"That fucking miko. That motherfucking miko. I'm tied up like that half-breed Inuyasha. Kept on a chain by some ridiculous word. What the fuck is a goddamn taco anyways?" Bankotsu mumbled to himself as he took off his armor and haori.

He examined his chest in the mirror and slowly ran his fingers over where the fractures would be. He flinched in slight pain.

"Yeah. Definitely broken." He sighed. "I can't fucking believe this."

Kagome unlocked the door and walked into her room holding a plate of food. She sat down on her computer chair and turned to face Bankotsu whom already had put his haori back on.

"That looks disgusting..." Bankotsu snarled at the plate of food Kagome was holding.

"It's called a taco." Kagome grinned.

Bankotsu braced for impact. When nothing came, he turned towards Kagome and snapped.

"What the fuck woman?! Don't you dare scare me like that again you fucking bitch!" Bankotsu yelled.

"Tacos."

Bankotsu hit the ground hard once more.

"You just broke another rib." Bankotsu seethed through the carpet.

"Yeah?!" Kagome angrily dropped the plate of food onto her desk. "You've punched, slapped, kicked, and overall abused me! You've made me bleed and cook for you often at the same time! You've busted out my damn tooth in a drunken rage! How's it feel to be the bitch for once in your life?! To have any kind of power you have taken away from you?!" Kagome screamed with tears falling from her eyes.

Bankotsu stood up slowly and stood in front of Kagome. His face almost touching hers.

"Don't think for a mere second that you know the full extent of what that feels like. You know nothing. You don't know who I am." Bankotsu glared at Kagome. His eyes pierced into her soul.

She was taken aback. She didn't know what she had just felt. She just felt a sharp prick in her heart. Almost as if she understood him. She was virtually tortured by this man for over a week but she couldn't help but take his words with weight.

He backed down and laid on Kagome's bed.

"Go away. Let me sleep."


	4. Chapter 4

**I'd like to give a big thanks to Tempest78 for throwing in some suggestions here and there. I'd also like to thank my readers, without you guys, I probably still wouldn't be here. Enjoy, it's a long one!**

Kagome sat up from the couch in her room. She rubbed away the sleep from her eyes and checked her bed. Bankotsu still lay asleep, his light snoring was the only sound in the room. She stood up and grabbed a fresh set of clothes from her closet and threw a bag of clothes by the bed for Bankotsu. She looked at him once more before she went to the bathroom.

Kagome sank down into the warm water allowing the heat to soak into her body. She let out a sigh of relief as she relaxed her body and closed her eyes, the aches and pains slowly fading away from her sore muscles.

Bankotsu slowly opened his eyes and sat up. The pain in his ribs had mostly disappeared during the night. He always was a fast healer. He glanced at the bag that lay next to the bed.

"The fuck is in here?" His sapphire eyes narrowed slightly.

He picked up the bag and emptied it's contents onto the bed.

"The hell is this?" He mumbled as he picked up some of the clothes. "This is obviously some kind of clothing."

Bankotsu glanced down at his attire with a look of disgust.

"Filthy." He mumbled. "...May as well..."

Kagome climbed out of the bath and dried herself off. She dressed herself in her usual school attire and glanced at the clock.

"Only 6:30..." She sighed. "May as well as go get Bankotsu around." She stared at the floor as she remembered the words they've exchanged the night before. "I can't really blame the guy for acting the way he does...it isn't his fault..." She thought to herself as she neared her room.

"How the fuck?!" Bankotsu shouted.

Kagome opened the door and was taken aback. In front of her was a half naked Bankotsu. The dark blue jeans fit him perfectly and fit his figure quite well. His tanned body was perfectly sculpted and his muscles were well defined. But, the more she studied his body, the more she noticed. He had scars all over his body. Some looked like scars of battle but others...they looked like scars of abuse...

"How the fuck do I put this thing on? There's no buttons, hooks, nothing." He snarled.

Kagome snapped out of her trance and she pushed a lock of hair behind her ear.

"You slip it on over your head, Bankotsu." She shook her head.

"Oh...I knew that." He turned away as he slipped the black shirt on over his body.

He turned towards Kagome with a smirk.

"How do I look?"

Kagome stared at his figure. The jeans fit him perfectly, he'd managed to get the watch, ring, and cross on, the shirt fit tightly to his body but was still long enough and the tattoo was very visible and the black and red colored ink went with the shirt very well.

"You look dressed. Now we've gotta go. I have school."

Bankotsu stuffed his hand left hand in his pocket and scratched his star tattoo on his forehead with the other one.

"Never been."

"Well you're going to be, let's go. I'm gonna be late." Kagome glared at him.

"Hows aboouuutttt..." Bankotsu cocked his head to the side.

Kagome glared at him and the memories of last night's torture flooded back to his mind.

"Weee go right now!" He scratched the back of his head and forced a laugh.

As Bankotsu and Kagome walked down the roads towards the school, Bankotsu was gazing around taking in all of the different sights and smells of the city around him. Kagome had filled him in on most of the basics of the modern day.

"This is so...weird." He mumbled.

"Yeah? Well get used to it. You're going to be here with me for another year." Kagome glared at him.

He halted his pace.

"A year?! Are you fucking kidding me?!" Anger was beginning to bleed through his voice.

"Yeah." Kagome turned to face him. "A year. You got a problem with that, mister 'high and mighty Bankotsu of The Band of Seven'?!" She yelled.

"As a matter of fact, I do!" Bankotsu growled, his eyes narrowing.

"Hey, Kagome!"

Kagome gained her composure and turned to face her friends Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka.

"Hey guys!" She waved towards them.

"Kagome, who's this guy?" Eri pointed towards Bankotsu whom gave a puzzled look in return.

"Oh, him? That's Bankotsu. He's my...mom's...friend's...son."

The school bell rang and the group went off to their classes, saving Kagome's friends from the irate Bankotsu. Word was getting around quickly about the 'tatted up, long haired, tan skinned, well dressed, guy that was hanging around Kagome' and rumors had already started that the two were dating or in-laws, or something of the sort and a certain someone was picking up on the first and he just decided to lay the rumors to rest. It was lunch time and Bankotsu, Kagome, and her friends were out in the courtyard.

"I don't like all of these people looking at me." Bankotsu whispered.

"Well, you're the new guy. Get used to it. It's gonna be happening for a few weeks." Kagome laughed at Bankotsu's discomfort.

"Damn, if this is what Inuyasha feels when he travels here, I think I may actually feel sorry for that half-breed bitch." He scoffed and lead back in his chair.

"Speaking of, How are things going on between you two, hmm?"Ayumi smiled.

This drew Bankotsu's attention.

Kagome looked at Bankotsu then back at her friend. "It's complicated." She sighed.

"What do you mean it's complicated?!" Yuka snapped. "If he hurt you, I swear to God that I'll kill that two-timing degenerate!"

Kagome looked out of the corner of her eye and noticed a peculiar look on his face.

"No, nothing of that sort. Trust me. It's way more complicated." Bankotsu smirked.

"Oh? And how would you know?" Eri chimed in.

Before either Bankotsu or Kagome could reply, a male voice came from the direction Kagome was facing.

"Hey, Kagome. Looking beau-" He was cut off as Bankotsu stood up.

"Because she's with me." He said louder then previously. He stared at Hojo whom slowed his pace slightly.

Anyone within earshot was slightly stunned and Kagome was virtually paralyzed.

"If anybody's got a problem with that..."

Bankotsu took off his shirt reviling his sculpted body and his jagged scars as well as the vicious looking tattoo on his upper arm.

"They can tell me to my face!" Bankotsu shouted once more as he held his arms out to his sides.

Some stood up and slowly walked over towards Bankotsu but all of them sat after catching his glare. All but one. Kagome was still struck by what had just happened and even more shocked as she got a up close view on some of his scars. The ones she suspected were scars of abuse WERE in fact just that. But there were more than what she had thought. There were scars at every possible angle and of various lengths running down and across his back and shoulders.

"Hey. I've got a problem with that."

Bankotsu turned to face the man whom had said that. He was a larger, more muscular built man than Bankotsu. He stood at least 6'5. He was also obviously a member of the football team by the jacket he wore. His blonde crew cut shone platinum in the sun. A crowd gathered around the two men as they stared each other down.

"You sure you got a problem here?" Bankotsu grinned as he twitched his pectoral muscles.

"My six years of martial-arts training says I do." The other man glared.

"Well then, let's dance, princess!" Bankotsu shouted.

Bankotsu jumped up and headbutted the larger man sending a wave of pressure through both of their bodies.. The sudden impact forced him back a few feet. He went for a high-kick which Bankotsu easily rolled under. He swept the grounded leg, forcing his opponent to fall to the ground after which, Bankotsu drove his elbow into the man's chest and sprung back to his feet. His adrenaline was coursing through his veins now and he enjoyed the sensation. The larger man roared as he climbed back to his feet and unleashed a flurry of powerful kicks and punches that Bankotsu either absorbed or dodged with ease. He was once again knocked down-much to the crowd's amazement- by Bankotsu after he climbed up to the man's shoulders, dropped his elbow on top of his head, and managed to throw him. However, he still climbed back to his feet.

"You're still awake after that one? You're sturdier than I thought." Bankotsu grinned.

The man just growled at Bankotsu. "Why don't we finish this. One last attack. Survivor takes Kagome's virginity." He grinned.

Without hesitation Bankotsu replied "You're on, bitch."

Kagome stood up "Hey! I never agreed to any of this!"

"Do you remember who the fuck I am?" Bankotsu growled. "I got this." He turned back towards his combatant. "On your go, sunshine."

The taller man growled as he swung his leg at Bankotsu's side with all of his strength. Bankotsu's vision slowed and he smirked as he stepped in towards his opponent, grabbed his attacking leg, and in one fluid motion swept out the standing leg and pushed the larger man to the ground. He landed with a loud thud and Bankotsu came crashing down upon him, burying his elbow into the side of the man's jaw and dropping his inside knee onto the fallen man's testicles. The crowd stared in shock at the man whom just toppled the captain of the football team, a three time MMA champion and a six time martial-arts world champion, with little effort.

He turned towards Kagome and smiled.

"Sorry, see you back home!" He winked and vaulted over the stone wall.

Kagome looked around at the crowd and decided to slip away in all of the confusion the best she could.

"Goddamnit Bankotsu. Goddamn you..." She groaned as she slipped past the staff and right out the front of the building and began jogging back home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, I know this one's a shorter chapter but I'm a little pressed for time. I PROMISE that I'll post a longer chapter when I can to make it up to you guys and trust me, what I've got planned, you're gonna love.**

"Ohhh kitty, kitty, kitty! Kitty, kitty, kitty!" Bankotsu cooed as he played with Kagome's cat.

"Meow! Meeooowwww! MEOW!" The cat swiped at Bankotsu's arm

"Ow! You sack of shit!" Bankotsu shouted as he threw Kagome's cat against the couch.

Bankotsu stood up and examined the scratches on his arm.

"Fucking cats." He mumbled.

Just then, an angry Kagome stormed into the house and threw her back pack onto the floor and glared at Bankotsu.

"Bankotssuuu." She said.

Bankotsu turned to face the girl. "Oh hey. You're back."

"Tacos."

Bankotsu crashed into the stone floor of Kagome's living room.

"Tacos! Tacos! Tacos! Tacos!" She screamed.

The shockwave repeated itself four more times.

Bankotsu groaned as he lay face down against the tile.

"What'd I do now...?" He sighed.

"You know damn well what you've done! You can't say stuff like that around school and you can't just go around beating people up!" Kagome shouted.

Bankotsu sat up on his knees breathing heavily. "Why...the hell...should I listen...to you...? I'm a grown...ass man."

"Tacos."

Bankotsu was once more sent face-down onto the floor.

"And what's even worse, is that you've made a bet with my virginity!"

Bankotsu sat up and stared at the fuming woman. He stood up and made his way over to her. He stood in front of her and slowly wrapped his arms around her waist. Kagome stared into Bankotsu's sapphire eyes and felt his warmth against her body and part of her just melted. There was something about him that just made her feel safe while she was in his arms. It felt somewhat like the time she had fallen asleep in Inuyasha's arms. She blushed.

He whispered into her ear. "Well, I'd gladly like to make good on that bet."

Kagome snapped out of her trance and shoved Bankotsu back.

"Tacos!" She shouted again. "You pervert!" She shouted as she ran up the stairs and slammed the bathroom door shut behind her.

"Jeez." Bankotsu scratched the back of his head as he sat up. "The way she stormed off, a guy would assume she liked him. Eh. Probably nothing."

Kagome sat in the bath tub with her knees pulled to her chest, silently crying.

"This is wrong. Why am I crying over some stupid mercenary that abused me for over a week?!" She sniffled. "It's wrong but..." She trailed off.


	6. Chapter 6

_"No! Stop!" A smaller figure shouted at an elder man._

_He had raised his arm once more and behind it curled a whip made of rose stems braided into a shining black leather._

_"Silence!" His rough voice echoed throughout the town._

_A scream was heard after a loud crack had pierced through the air. The shadow slumped to the ground sobbing. Blood flowed freely from a large gash that spread down it's back from the right shoulder to it's left thigh. _

_"Please father..." The figure sobbed. "S...stop..." _

_"I said silence!" He roared once more. _

_The man raised his arm once more and the whip formed into several loops in the air before being brought down on the shadow's back one more. It screamed louder as the end of the whip slid across it's back once more, forming a large X on it's back. The second wound was deeper than the first._

Bankotsu sat on the couch toying with Buyo once more.

"Who's a good kitty? You are! Yes you are! Kitty, kitty kitty, kitty!" He cooed.

The cat hissed at Bankotsu and swiped at him with his claws forcing Bankotsu to drop him once more.

"Gah! Damn hell-spawned demon cat!" Bankotsu shouted as he withdrew his hand. "Look at what you've done!"

Bankotsu pointed to the deep claw marks on his forearm. Buyo happily went on his way, satisfied with his handiwork.

"This is why I don't like cats. Evil creatures." Bankotsu mumbled as he rose up from the couch. He looked down at his arm. "I can't believe this shit. Chained like some guard house mutt. Tch."

He looked around the living room for a few moments and rested his eyes upon an assortment of family photos hanging from the walls. Curiosity gaining the best of him, he walked over to get a better look. His eyes scanned over the pictures. Most were simply pictures of Kagome and Souta throughout the years starting from infancy and gradually faded into the more recent years.

"Heh." Bankotsu chuckled to himself. "Kagome was a pretty cute baby. She's still pretty damn cute." He grinned as specific thoughts flowed through his mind.

His eyes eventually came to rest on the center picture. On it was a picture of a six year old Kagome sitting in the arms two others whom Bankotsu assumed was Kagome's father and pregnant mother.

"See anything you like?" Kagome's voice rang out from behind Bankotsu.

He turned towards her. "That's a new look for you. Messy hair, grey haori and hakamas."

"It's the weekend and they're called sweatshirts and sweatpants." She said after spitting the foamy toothpaste into the kitchen sink. "Have you gone to bed yet?"

Bankotsu turned back to the picture, completely ignoring Kagome's question.

"This man your father?" He asked, his eyes turning somewhat soft and light blue.

"Yeah." Kagome replied as she walked over to the portrait.

He turned to face her. "What happened to him?"

"He died a few weeks after this picture was taken."

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that." He looked at Kagome.

"Don't be." She turned to face Bankotsu. "What about your family?"

Bankotsu turned and slowly paced in front of the door.

"Nothing much to tell. Mom died, Dad ran out on us." Bankotsu's eyes hardened.

"You sure that's all?" Kagome walked up to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

Bankotsu snapped away from her touch. "Yes, that's all that happened! No more, no less. It doesn't concern you anyways!" Bankotsu shouted as he stormed from the house.

Kagome searched frantically for the mercenary. She called up all of her friends asking if they'd seen them. Unfortunately, she was at a dead end. She walked down every street, every alley, and searched every building she could. It was beginning to get dark and before you knew it, the streets were overflowing, cars were speeding by, and the lights flickered on. Here she was. Scouring every possible nook and cranny for this man on a Saturday night.

Kagome groaned. "Bankotsu...where are you...?"

Bankotsu stood atop a building overlooking the city. His shirt had blown away in the wind long ago. The cold night air kissed at his chest and neck.

_Bankotsu, run!_

He shook his head.

_Mama?!_

His stare hardened and he shook his head more violently.  
_  
__Bankotsu, just run! Go!  
__  
__You little bitch!_

_Bankotsu! Ru-_

Bankotsu's gaze was even harder. He had shaken away the memories of his past once more. Beads of cold sweat rolled down his chest, back, and forehead further illuminating his tattoo.

"I've finally found you." Kagome's voice echoed across the roof top.

"How did you find me?" Bankotsu asked without turning. His voice was cold and hard.

"You and Inuyasha are more alike than you think." Kagome paused expecting some kind of loud-mouthed rebuttal. When one didn't come, she continued. "You both don't like talking about your past, unnecessarily violent and loudmouthed, and you both have an infatuation for my school's roof top."

Bankotsu chuckled. "I guess." He still didn't turn around even when he felt Kagome's arms wrap around him.

"Bankotsu. Please."

"Why should I tell you? Last I checked, I wanted to kill your boyfriend." He scowled but still faced outwards towards the city.

"Bankotsu," Kagome unwrapped her arms from Bankotsu's torso. "even the hardest heart has a soft spot. I'm just trying to help...Please..."

"You really want to know?" Bankotsu turned his head to the side and stared at Kagome through the corner of his eye.

"Bankotsu, please...? If not for me, for you. To get it off of your chest..."

Bankotsu returned to his outward stare.

"My father was a well-known shogun in northern Japan. One day, he and his generals decided to abduct some of the women from a near by village." He sighed. "One of them happened to be my mother. I was a child born from rape. Eventually he grew to like my mother and they got formally married but even before his mind begun to go, he would beat me every day. He claimed he was teaching me to 'follow orders'. Eventually, my mother caught wind of what he was doing to me. The group beatings, the partial-drowning, everything..."

Kagome listened to Bankotsu's story with a heavy heart.

"One day, my mother decided enough was enough. She tried to get me out of there, to go down to the village and escape. But my father found out. I can still hear the screams of my mother telling me to run." Bankotsu was visibly shaking. "I also remember my father slitting my mothers throat." He took a deep breath. "The bastard died of alcohol poisoning."

"Bankotsu...I'm sorry, I didn't kn-"

"Well now you do."

"If it helps any...I'm here for you..."

"I appreciate the concern." Bankotsu let a sad smirk cross his lips. "My only regret is that I didn't get to bury my Banryu into his chest." He thought to himself.

As he stood facing the lights of the city in a time after his, Kagome stood behind him and leaned her head on the man's shoulder, resting the palms of her hands on the end of the bottom legs of the large X shaped scar that crossed his back.

**Well, here you go, guys. My Girl I is officially half over. I hope you guys enjoyed reading it thus far. Leave me what you think in a review form. I hope you guys like this as much as I enjoyed writing it. The final half will resume in a few days if my schedule allows it and after finishing part one, I will be taking a small hiatus before starting part three. Please enjoy and I will see you guys in a few days. Stay beautiful! **


	7. Part two

**Sorry guys for the fading updates and for the shorter chapter. I've had my hands tied with helping Tempest78 with MEMF and drawing blanks on writing in general. This chapter was done five or six times before it came out how I wanted it to. Although a bit shorter, I figure it's a most fitting transition from the first half of the book to the last. Only five more chapters to go until book two, everybody. I hope you guys enjoy.**

He allowed the cold night air to brush past him once more before turning to face Kagome.

"I don't normally open up to anybody but Jakotsu." His neutral face turned to a frown.

Kagome looked up into his deep blue eyes with her chocolate brown ones. She gave him a heart warming smile.

"It's okay, Ban. I won't use it against you."

His lips tugged at the corners. A small smile crossed his lips as he pulled Kagome closer to him.

"This isn't easy for me to say..." His smile faded as he noticed the gap in her smile where a tooth once was. "But... I'm sorry." He sighed.

She nuzzled her face into his broad chest as a sign of an accepted apology.

"You must really miss him..."

Bankotsu squeezed Kagome's waist as he felt a constricting hand wrap around his already hurting heart. He moved his hands from her waist to cup Kagome's cheeks and lightly pulled her gaze to his.

"Yeah...Aside from you, he's the only person that's ever showed me any kind of compassion." He noticed Kagome's eyes start to glisten with unshed tears. "I loved him like a brother, just as he had loved me." Bankotsu clenched his jaw as he saw a lone tear fall from Kagome's moon lit face.

Her heart reached out to his. She didn't know what it felt like to be alone for most of her life but she did come close to knowing that Bankotsu was feeling. She understood him now. He may have a strong body and personality, and may even be inhumanely harsh at times, but that was just a facade to hide his broken heart behind. She understood his sadness and remembered Inuyasha being Jakotsu's final undoing. Her heart filled with his anger as well. She felt her heart breaking just as his was. Feeling his breath hitch and his eyes pool with water was her breaking point. Her tears cascaded down her cheeks and onto Bankotsu's hands.

"Hey." His voice was light. "Don't cry, beautiful." He smiled as he wiped away her tears with his thumbs.

Kagome recoiled at his words. _"D-did he just call me beautiful...?!"_ She blushed.

Bankotsu gave a light smirk. His eyes softened and he moved his face closer to hers.

She felt his lips brush against hers and a jolt of electricity ran through her body. Her eyes fluttered shut, as did his. They pushed their lips together. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped hers around his neck, pulling each other closer and in return, deepening the kiss. They stood locked in that position as their minds raced off to their own peaceful, blissful world. They stopped and broke only for air but after the burning in their lungs stopped, they pushed their faces together once more.

Every emotion they had been bottling up had come to the surface. Happiness, hate, sadness, loneliness, pain, hurt, everything. It all just pooled into one moment. One heart stopping, breath taking moment. As tears fell down both of their cheeks as they parted for the last time, they rested their heads against each other's foreheads. Eventually, their tears ceased to fall and Kagome broke the silence after a long period.

"Come on, Ban. Let's go home."


End file.
